gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZMS-007 Gouf
The ZMS-007 ''Gouf'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. It is a high performance close combat unit exclusive to aces and/or unit commanders. Appearance Looks like the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom from the Universal Century, only more refined for the Galactic Century setting. Rather than the original gatling gun/shield, it now holds a full sized Gouf shield with a beam projector at the base and an underslung triple beam gun. Following Imperial protocol, general line Goufs ''are colored in Zeon standard green. Since the unit is meant for ace pilots however, there are likely more individually colored ''Goufs than there are mainline suits. Technology & Combat Characteristics As originally designed by Commander Ramba Ral, the ZMS-007 Gouf was initially meant to address the short comings of the [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]], but over development evolved into an entirely new beast. Oriented primarily for close-quarters combat, it featured much-improved mobility with a powerful backpack and leg-mounted thrusters, each capable of producing almost twice as much energy as the aforementioned Zaku. As a result, the Gouf is both faster and more maneuverable than most preceding mobile suits, making it that much more effective in melee. For armaments, the Gouf is again namely equipped for close-quarters. Its most unique weapon is the slayer whip, a mechanical flail that can be used as a superheated slicing weapon or as a grappling weapon with a powerful electric shock effect. One is mounted within each forearm and extended out when active. It also retains a powerful beam sword and a large assault shield, the latter mounting a high powered beam shield emitter and a triple beam gun. Needless to say, the Gouf easily outstrips the Zaku in terms of speed, power output and overall combat ability. However, this comes at the cost of being extremely difficult to control, much more so than the Zaku ever was. As a result, the Gouf is only produced on a limited scale, and is only reserved for the best pilots within the Imperial Forces (or unit commanders that hold enough clout). As a side-effect however, the Gouf becomes renowned as an ace-exclusive unit, and is widely renowned or feared (depending on which side of the war) for that exact reason. Armaments *'Slayer Whip' :Perhaps the most unusual weapons in the Gouf's arsenal, the Slayer Whips take the form of mechanical tendril-like flails that extend out of the forearms when in use. They can be used for flogging targets, while an electrical current can be generated through the lengths for a shock effect, capable of shorting out the target's internal mechanics if not melting them altogether. The flails can also be superheated through the same process, turning them into effective cutting weapons as well. *'Beam Sword' :Its signature and most feared weapon, the Gouf carries a massive beam sword as its primary armament. Like the Zaku's beam axe, the sword is a solid weapon that emits a beam field along its edge for cutting power. Compared to the axe however, the beam sword has greater reach and intensity, making it a superior weapon. Such is its power that it can even overwhelm virtually any adversary at close-range. It is normally stored under the beam shield, with the handle sticking out from the top. *'Assault Shield' :Due to its emphasis on close-range combat, the Gouf does not carry standard handheld gunnery weapons (though it is capable of doing so) or built-in beam shield projectors. Rather, the Gouf's means of both firepower and defense (at least in its standard configuration) is its assault shield, a solid shield that mounts a beam shield projector and an underslung triple beam gun. With greater firing rate than most conventional beam gunnery weapons, the triple beam gun is capable of firing dense barrages, being effective at close-to-medium ranges. Likewise, both the solid shield and its beam shield function are much more resilient than the Zaku's shoulder shield assembly, allowing the Gouf to shrug off direct hits more easily. Beyond these functions, the shield also serves as a sheath for the Gouf's beam sword. System Features *'Mirage Colloid' : As with most if not all Zeon units, the Gouf is equipped with a Mirage Colloid. The stealth system functions by generating a field of colloid particles around its host, which in turn reflect light and sensor waves, effectively making the unit invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. However, the tradeoff is that the Mirage Colloid takes a massive amount of energy to utilize; once activated, the Gouf is unable to utilize its tactical systems, and its mobility is extremely hampered. As such, the Gouf is highly vulnerable when the system is active, thus pilots must take care to utilize it sparingly, and well outside combat. History Designed by Commander Ramba Ral himself, the Gouf was originally a standalone unit for Ral personally, meant to address the Zaku's shortcomings and grant Ral greater battle performance. After using the prototype to much success however, other prominent Zeon pilots, many of whom were also aggravated with the Zaku's limitations, requested units for themselves. As a result, Zeonic stepped in with a limited production run - the Gouf's notoriously difficult handling making it inadequate for mass production - thereby providing units to much of the Imperial Forces' ace corps. Though other units, such as the [[ZMS-009 Dom|ZMS-009 Dom]] and the ZMS-014 Gelgoog, would be produced as the Galactic War continued on, the Gouf would remain in usage all the way to the end, with many pilots stubbornly refusing to part with their suits. Such was its reputation that the mere sighting of a Gouf was a universal indication of an ace's presence upon the battlefield. Indeed, many Zeon, from Ral himself to Norris Packard, Visch Donahue and even Dozle and Kycilia Zabi, would accomplish much in their units, even as the tide of the war shifted toward the Inner Powers' favor.